Torn Apart
by Kairiangel035
Summary: Aqua gets captured and is forced to be Vanitas's sex slave. Mature readers only for rape and violence.


**Torn Apart**

_ Authors Note: Mature content warning, if you can't handle it turn away now. I put the appropriate rating on it. This story contains sexual themes, violence and rape... anyway this was kind of a request/dare thing I got from someone, I hope they enjoy it. Please be nice on the reviews, this is my first lemon. Side question...why is it called a lemon? _

I awoke in a very dimly lit room feeling sore. I quickly stood up and ran to the door, only to find it was locked. "Great..." I muttered as I slowly made my way back to the bed and sat on the edge. I examined my torn and bloodied clothing from the last battle my friends and I had, which made me worry about them more.

After a few minutes I heard the door open and close quickly. I looked up to see a man with black spiky anti-gravity hair and his yellow eyes seemed like they were undressing me. "Hey beautiful." he smirked at me, something dark flickering in his eyes. "Looks like you're awake...and right where I want you." he chuckled darkly as eh crossed the room.

I quickly jumped up but it was already too late, he was standing right in front of me. I starred at him horrified as he smirked and pushed me back on the bed and got on top of me. "Vanitas don..."" my plea was cut off as his lips roughly found mine. I whimpered as his tongue explored my mouth and his hand rubbed my breast roughly. I couldn't take it anymore so I bit his tongue as hard as I could, causing him to scream. He quickly pulled back and punched me in the face as hard as he could. Then he spit the blood out of his mouth onto my cheek. "You stupid whore!" he screamed at me.

I struggled under his weight which made him laugh darkly. "Where do you think you're going?" he asked as his hand grabbed the collar of my shirt and tore it completely down the middle, exposing my black strapless bra underneath which made him smile. "My my, what do we have here Aqua, a bra that hooks in front? Only dirty sluts wear those." he laughed as one hand pressed hard on my breast and the other quickly unhooked it.

Once that was out of the way, he lifted me up enough to remove the clothing he had undone. I quickly covered my exposed chest as the cold air hit it. Vanitas smiled and moved my arms. "Don't hide your large tits from me, they're beautiful. Has anyone told you that?"

"It means nothing coming from you!" I yelled as I struggled. He smiled as his mouth found my breast and he sucked on it, his tongue teasing at my nipple. His hand played with the other, his thumb stroking my nipple. I screamed and punched him in the head. He just sighed and reached down, pulling out a rope. "I was hoping you'd just cooperate." he smiled as he tied my hands together before tying them to the bed post.

When he was done with that, he got off of me and sat next to me as he slit my pants and panties down roughly. "Don't please please...Ah!" I cried out as two of his fingers slid inside me.

"You're so wet." Vanitas laughed as he thrusted his fingers in deeper and herder every time, causing me to scream as it started to burn.

After a few minutes he pulled his fingers out and licked the wetness off of them. "Please just let me go." I pleaded as tears started to prick at the back of my eyes.

"But Aqua, we're just starting to have fun." he laughed as he took off his clothes. I gasped in horror as I saw how big his cock was.

"No! No! No!" I started screaming before he got on top of me and covered my mouth. I screamed as loud as I could and tears started running down my face as he rammed his cock inside me and quickly pulled out.

He laughed as he watched as blood started oozing out. "You never told me you were a virgin. I feel honored to take it away."

"I hate you so much!" I screamed at him as a few tears broke free.

He chuckled darkly as he looked into my eyes. "Is that anyway to talk to your master?" he asked as he rammed his cock deep inside me again, causing me to scream. He began to thrust in and out roughly, bringing a new wave of pain with each thrust. His thrusts grew harder and quicker each time and eventually the pain faded away with a different feeling which made hot tears stream down my face even more.

I hated my body for this. It was begging to enjoy it, the last thing I wanted to do, especially with him. "Stop it!" I chocked out through a sob as the tears came faster.

"Aww my little Aqua's starting to enjoy it." he smiled as he leaned down and bit my neck as hard as he could, making me scream and arch up to him. He just laughed as he kept thrusting. I couldn't help but let out a moan as his cock found my sweet spot. "Oh, you like that?" he asked as he kept a steady pace, hitting that spot over and over, causing me to moan more.

"Please don't!" I moaned out as I was reaching my climax. I just wanted to disappear, I hated all of this, I hated myself, I hated him, I hated everything. With a few more thrusts he cam inside me, causing me to cum along with him as his cock throbbed inside.

"You're such a dirty little slut for cumming at the same time as me." He laughed as he pulled out. Then he got off and climbed out of bed and re-dressed. "Your really something you know that, you'll make every man happy." he smiled at me as he crossed the room.

"Are you going to let me go?" I yelled as his hand reached the door handle.

He laughed as he turned around and his eyes locked onto mine. "I will here in a second. And don't worry, I'll tell Ven and Terra that you say hi and how good you are with men."

I just glared at him as a fiery rage filled my body. "I'm going to kill you!" I screamed out, and I really meant it.

The smile on his face faded and he looked serious as he pulled out a small knife from his sleeve. "I know." he said as he flicked the smile knife and it cut the rope from the bed. "I get a ten second head start." was the last thing he said before he walked out of the room, leaving the door wide open.

He knew he had enough time to get away before I could get him. I had to untie my hands and put something on before charging after him, but we both knew he was dead the next time I saw him.


End file.
